Witness
by Frederica99Bernkastel
Summary: Scholastica was always viewed as the baby of the team but she could watch. An oneshot about the Black Knights.


**Witness**

**Just an oneshot about the Black Knights (the Punishment Squad when they were human) viewed by Scholastica. Not really pairings. Hope you enjoy!**

The ship was finally arrived to Shanghai and the night was fallen down. On the ship, everyone slept peacefully.

Everyone? No. One of the Punishment Squad members, Scholastica, couldn't sleep. She could turn and return on her bed she couldn't sleep. She didn't know why.

Scholastica was still viewed as the little girl of the team, the baby who brought some sweetness to the squad, despite her mute disable. She was still childish but she revealed many occasions she was a lot more mature than children of her age and she could a lot of things just by herself, despite she must sometimes rely on people to help her. However, the only thing she couldn't do by herself usually was this one: sleeping.

However, this night was different. Not only because she wasn't accustomed to ship trips, but also because she thought she couldn't definitely sleep. Alone. Sighing and without a sound, she woke up, as she always did in this case. She woke up and she went to walk around until the sleep come. Usually it worked.

She glanced at the person who slept next to her. Misao Kusakabe shared a room with her, as Georgius preferred to put girls with girls and boys with boys. (Except Sebastianus and Elaine who were still together). Scholastica came close to her, in a ghost-like manner to stare up at her. She slept peacefully with a slight smile on her face. Scholastica contemplated her tenderly, like a mother could do to her daughter, although it was Misao who had this role.

Misao…she was a beautiful woman. Very beautiful and Scholastica looked up at her for this. Everything was beautiful about her: her face, her body, her personality…everything although people had difficulties to see her really. Scholastica liked her a lot and was the kindest person she ever saw. She bent over her. She was muttering in her sleep and Scholastica heard just a sound. Or rather a name. "Georgius." She moved away. She expected it. Since her arrival here, Misao pursued Georgius for love. Although Georgius was cold toward her, Scholastica could guess he loved her too. She hoped it. Misao made Scholastica happy and she hoped Misao's happiness too. Without a sound, Scholastica recovered Misao gently with her cover. Misao growled but didn't open her eyes. Scholastica smiled and gently she let her cabin for walking around in the corridors.

Every cabins were switched off. Except one and Scholastica came closer to it. She guessed it was Sebastianus and Elaine's one. She contemplated them silently. They discussed around a glass of wine. Elaine laughed very hard. Scholastica sighed. These two people were the perfect couple of the team. Elaine was the girl extremely beautiful and the best girlfriend ever. She was nice but kind of tigress toward others people when it's needed. She was kinda rock but Scholastica knew she was soft inside. Sebastianus (aka Sebas) was the handsome man. He was often quiet but very brave and loyal to his comrades. Scholastica didn't interact with him much but she could see his determined nature and his willpower to end a mission. Scholastica had a kind of crush toward him once but she forsaken it when she understood that it was impossible. She was too young. Furthermore, she didn't want to be in bad terms with Elaine and these two were definitely one of each other. Scholastica didn't want to stand up in their way. Never. Furthermore, she thought it was impossible to her having a particular love because of her condition. Nobody would love a hologram. So…she wanted to preserve any friend she had. No matter what.

When she saw them kissing, she blushed and left, thinking she was watching an intimate scene. She headed for two others cabins. Without any sounds, she entered into one. It was Samson and Georgius's one. Samson slept on the top bed and Georgius on the bottom. She looked at them silently.

Samson…He was the person everybody loved. The man who took care of each and everyone in the team. Their Dad she could say. And it was like that she viewed as him. She of course had a father but when he wasn't around, she viewed Samson as a kind of uncle or replacement for his father. He didn't live very away of her brother and her and she could see him and tell her troubles to him. He listened every time. She trusted him a lot. It was showed when she moved in his house when she had some troubles with her family and she stayed at his place until the evening, where he brought her back to her house. Samson was definitely the type of person who could understand her.

Georgius was their leader. And a part of her family she guessed. He was often cold with them but it wasn't a problem. She knew he cared for them. However, she didn't interact with him very much. He could still to be the dad of their team but less than Samson did. She knew how much he suffered because of his curse and she stayed often out of his way to help him. She tried to bring him and Misao together but she finally understood that Georgius and Misao were the only ones who could decide or not. She looked at him. She couldn't sleep with him. It would be rather weird and she didn't guess that Misao could like it. She ended up by leaving the cabin to head for the last one.

She entered into the room. Her brother slept here peacefully. She sat down on the floor and she watched him sleeping. Benedictus…he wasn't the type of person people would find nice at first. He was even the less nicer in the team. He was arrogant, aloof and cold toward people and when he was interacted, he just said thing with a contemptuous tone toward the person. Scholastica sighed. He was her brother and he and Misao were the people Scholastica treasured the most. But he still claimed to her he didn't feel something toward her. He hid his affection and very well. Scholastica doubted sometimes about his feelings. He wasn't heartless but clumsy. But she knew somehow he loved her very much. She sighed. She could see that Benedictus wasn't the best brother ever but as long as she knew his feelings, it was enough for her. And she was happy with it even though if sometimes she would like him to show his feelings more.

"…Scholastica."

She looked up at him. He stared up at her, glaring at her. "Didn't you sleep?"

"…"

"…I see. You can't."

"…" She nodded to answer him. Then, she came closer to him, as for expressing something. Benedictus guessed. "Again…Do you want to sleep with me again?"

She nodded. It was probably weird but tonight, Scholastica wanted to sleep with someone. She wanted to sleep into the arms of her brother. However, she already knew his answer. Benedictus ended up by sighing. "You're very a nuisance."

"…"

"…So. Come here."

Scholastica looked up, surprised. She expected to be rejected as always. Benedictus sighed. "Listen it's okay for tonight. But it's exclusive, okay? Just once."

Scholastica stayed amazed but she ended up by nodding and smiling. She laid down on his bed Benedictus recovered her. When he ended it, she caught him into her arms and hugged him tightly.

"…"

She hesitated but ended up by saying : "_I love you."_

Benedictus didn't answer but finally just hugged her back too. Scholastica smiled and closer her eyes slowly, finally sleeping into his arms until tomorrow.


End file.
